The End Where I Begin
by SlemmieB
Summary: Ok so im a new writer and i love reviews they make me happy even if it is to tell me im a bad writer. It's S&A they have there up's and downs but come on you know they will always end up togather. Warnings:may contain sex in future chapters. :


AUthors Note: ok so this is my first ever fanfic on fanfiction so i really hope you enjoy. Reviews make me do backflips and cartwheels!!!:):) I own nothing blah blah ~Sky~

Title:All Around Me {Flyleaf}  
Tables were pushed into corners with alcohol and chips spread all over them. The lights were dimed and the mood was set perfect for any liquored up horny teenager to just get busy right there on the dance floor. The house smelled of smoke beer and sex and as Spencer Carlin walked into the livingroom of the celebration party her teammates had every win after beating an opposing team she knew exactly what she was there for. SEX. But not just any sex...sex with the Kyla Woods. Now Kyla was a dime no doubt about it and even though Spencer enjoyed the thought of having her anyway she wanted to have her she would have much rathered her sister Ashley. Ashley Davies is what us young people like to call a Five star chick. She had it all cash ass and no bad past. Ashley wasnt exactly thought of as the "good girl" type but she didnt have a whorish past like her sister did. Kyla knew she could have any and everybody she wanted so she slept with any and everybody she wanted to.

"Hey chica" Madison whispered into Spencers ear as she stood behind her. Spencer was scoping the scene before her eyes. Over half her teammates were either drunk passed out or occupying a near by bedroom. Madison slipped a drink into Spencers hand and put her hand on her waist she said "Lets dance"as she led them to the crunched up space with there friends grinding wildly against each others body. Spencer was so zoned out as she began to sway her body to the slow paste was in the middle of grinding into Madison when she spotted her. She knew she would be there she was at every party that was any party so Spencer figured she would run into her tonight.

"Hello Spence" She said when she came walking sexily towards her.  
"Hello Carmen" Spencer responded as she brushed Carmen off as if she were nothing but a speck of dirt on her shoe.  
"Why so harsh dear?" Carmen said in a snotty way.  
"Oh i don't know maybe because you fucked me faked me and got me put in jail!!!" Spencer spat at her without a moments hesitation. It was because of Carmen that Spencer the starting pointguard on the basketball team had to beg her coach to let her stood there complettely still and silent as she watched Spencer push past her to go to the kitchen to get a stronger drink. "oH YOU NOW YOU LOVED THE SEX EVEN IF IT DID GET YOU JAILED" She yelled after Spencer's retreating form.  
Spencer couldn't resist the urge to bust the girls bubble and retorted with an:"Actually the sex wasnt that good and the fact that you smelled of beer and catfish really didnt help the bad sex either." As the words fell from her mouth she couldn't help but chuckle as she took in the expression on Carmens face. She turned back around and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Sssssppeenccie!!!" Spencer knew that voice all to well.  
"Hey Chels" She said as she turned to give her bestfriend an ex girlfriend a big hug.

Chelsea was a slim girl with a dark complextion but she was light skined. She had fine black hair and perfect curves with beautiful brown eyes. Spencer and Chelsea had known each other since the second grade and now in the tenth had been best friends every since. They dated in the eighth and nineth grade and decided it wouldn't work out.

"Come on Chels lets get home"  
"But you just got hhhere aaaannd ddidn't yyou want to fukk KKKKKYYLa Wo-" She didnt get much of her slurred declaration out before Spencer was covering her mouth with her hand.  
"SSH Chels yes i did want to but that can wait for another party and another night because your shitfaced and need to getr home before you through up on another pair of my shoes in the last week." And with that said Spencer and Chelsea Were on there way out the door.

On the way out the door Spencer felt someone eyes contently staring at her she had been feeling them all night.  
It's like everywhere she turned they were looking at her,. It's like they were all around her body moving in circles around her everywhere she went.

Ashley stood in a far dark corner of the party unnoticed by some {Spencer}and noticed by many others{everyone else at the party}. She had been captivated by this girl all night and she didnt know why all she knew was she hadn't taken her eyes off her since she stepped through the door. She didnt know much about this girl but she was determined to find out everything about her.


End file.
